1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to an orthodontic design fixed on an implant and relates particularly to an orthodontic structure capable of implementing the implant treatment and the orthodontic treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purpose of orthodontic treatment is to correct or straighten the misalignment of teeth, so-called “abnormal bites”, and help people retrieve the normal occlusion. Generally, most patients who need the orthodontic treatment are children or teenagers. If the treatment can be made at an early stage, the possibility of malocclusion can be reduced. Nowadays, more and more adults accept the orthodontic treatment for having a good facial appearance. However, if the patient has missing and irregular teeth and needs concurrent remedies, the dentist needs to set up different processes for straightening and correcting according to the state of the oral cavity. For example, if the irregular teeth is slight, the orthodontic treatment specialized in straightening teeth can come before the implant treatment specialized in the missing teeth. If the patient has serious irregular and missing teeth, the orthodontic treatment should come after the implant treatment. In general, there is a waiting period for the healing of the implant treatment or for straightening teeth, no matter which treatment comes first. The latter treatment cannot proceed unless the former treatment completes. It is noted that the duration of either treatment, including the waiting period, may need at least three to six months, one year or even years. In other words, it usually needs more than two years to complete the entire processes for treatment. This situation prolongs the entire treatment time. Furthermore, there must be additional anchorage surgery in the treatment process, so the treatment time cannot be shortened. The prolongation of the period easily makes the daily life of the patient inconvenient and wastes time.